marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Image Inducer
| AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Stark Industries | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #97 | HistoryText = An Image inducer is a device that produces a hologram to disguise the appearance of the user. The inducer looks like a watch, providing a cover for anyone who asks about it. It was originally developed by Iron Man at Stark Industries. It covers the person's body and gives them any other appearance. It conforms to the person's movements. It can even be changed to give the user an entirely different appearance. The inducer's main drawback is that it only generates a look, but cannot hide the feel of the person's skin. Nor can it hide anything not within the range of a normal human being. This becomes a problem for Nightcrawler. If anyone actually touches them, they can feel his fur, or if he lets his tail move, it appears outside the holographic image. The inducer can also short out if there is a problem or if low on energy. The Genoshan Magistrates were once defeated by Polaris in the guise of Magneto, using an Image Inducer. Nightcrawler later used a Shi'ar Image Inducer instead of the Stark-designed model. During his quest to Wundagore Mountain to seek the High Evolutionary's help in order to reserve the M-Day, Beast used an image inducer to prevent himself from frighten his Sherpas. Deadpool had access to an holographic image inducer that he could use to disguise his true appearance as necessary. Taskmaster has been known to use an image inducer to disguise his identity while on the job. Alternate Realities X-Men: Evolution (Earth-11052) The Image inducer was created by Professor Charles Xavier for Kurt Wagner. Wagner was born with blue fur and a tail and was always ostracized from society. Xavier wanted him to live a normal life among other teenagers. The inducer's main drawback is that it only generates a look but cannot hide the feel of the person's skin. Nor can it hide anything not within the range of a normal human being. This becomes a problem for Nightcrawler. If anyone actually touches them they can feel his fur, or if he lets his tail move it appears outside the holographic image. Toad once stole the device in order to impress Scarlet Witch with a better appearance. Xavier offered to provide an inducer for Hank McCoy after he became Beast, but McCoy refused. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610} The Deadpool of Earth-1610 utilised an Image Inducer which in that universe was called an image distortion cloaking device. It was hardwired into his system and used organic light-emitting elements combined with a holographic generator allowing him to disguise his appearance. Deadpool used this device to capture the X-Men and Spider-Man and then again to try and trick them into believing he was Professor Xavier. | CurrentOwner = Transonic | PreviousOwners = Nightcrawler, Beast, Archangel, Polaris & Magneto , Deadpool | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:X-Men Equipment Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Ant-Man Equipment Category:Deadpool's Equipment Category:Holography